Secrets (DOA)
Secrets is the second episode of Dead or Alive. Plot The second episode begins with the survivors hiding in Eva's house. Eva and Mia grab all their stuff that they can take. Tara asks why they have so many weapons to which Eva answers “Just in case shit like this happens.” Eva and Mia give everyone a weapon and they sneak out the back. They find all of the townspeople in a church. Eva and Mia try to give them weapons but most of them deny since they have already lost. Eva walks up front and says “We all need to fight. We can't just sit here and die because I've seen how my friends died and it is much more painful. You want to end up like that because I don't want anyone to end up like they did. Who's with me?” They all stand up and take a weapon. They all step outside and kill the infected. Mia freezes when she sees a zombified little girl. She is bitten in the process and Tara stabs the little girl in her head. The military arrive and kill each and every one of the zombies. “You're safe.. for now. We're taking over this town. Don't worry you're in good hands,” Sergeant Frank Barnes says and smirks. Eva tells Tara that she doesn't trust Barnes to which Tara says to Eva that she always had trust issues. Eva says “I'm gonna find out what he's up to.” Tara says she has nothing to worry about. Eva just shakes her head. Eva looks around and sees that her friends are having a good time, including her sister. Tara sees a zombified Lisa on the ground. Tara pulls out her knife and stabs Lisa in her head. Tears streaming down her face. Tara goes into the bar and stabs the reanimated Zane in his head and she breaks down crying. Eva sees bullet holes on their vehicle. Eva walks over to Mia and Jace to ask Jace a favor, which is helping her get inside Barnes’ office. Mia counts herself in as a distraction with the help of Ali. Mia and Ali flirt with the two soldiers guarding the door. The soldiers are knocked unconscious by Eva and Jace, dragging them away. Eva and Jace pick the lock and enter the room. They hear something from the closet. They find a zombified woman inside and close it shut. They close the door and escape through the window. Eva and Jace tell Tara about Barnes keeping a zombified woman in his office. Barnes walks over and asks all of them to come with him. They line up and he asks who went in his office and forgot to close the window. Eva is about to answer but Jace tells the truth, knowing Eva would've lied and said it was her. Barnes tells him to follow him. Jace and Barnes enter his office. Jace is about to apologize but Barnes knocks him unconscious. Jace wakes up and finds himself in a room full of the undead. Barnes throws him a knife and Jace begins stabbing them but is swarmed. Mia questions Jace's whereabouts but none of them have seen him since Barnes took him away. Mia sees Barnes and asks if Jace is okay to which he says “Jace is a little busy. He has a lot of of work to do. He's pretty much swarmed but I’ll tell him you're looking for him.” Vivian, Maiara, Dana, Lana, Ali, Wren and Kira asks one of the soldiers if they could do anything to help. The soldier says “clean our clothes.” The soldiers laugh at the joke. Vivian is not so happy about the remark. Vivian grabs the soldier's gun and shoots at the targets, along with the other women. Vivian turns around to the soldier and says “Don't underestimate women.” Dana says “She's badass..” and the women laugh. In the end of the episode, Tara is talking with Jake and tells him she had to put down Lisa and Zane. He pulls her in for a hug and she embraces him. Tara and Jake explore the woods and stumble upon zombified soldiers. They both kill the soldiers and Tara says “We have to warn the others..” Starring *Holland Roden as Tara Samuels *Callan McAuliffe as Jake Alexander *Christian Serratos as Eva Lopez *Thomas McDonell as Ronnie Peters *Victoria Justice as Mia Lopez *Meagan Tandy as Vivian Baxter *Sean Bean as Frank Barnes Also Starring *Lucien Laviscount as Nick Payne *Bobby Campo as Aaron Parker *Sara Paxton as Lana Richards *Marielle Jaffe as Ali Cross *Emma Bell as Dana Bleu *Max Thieriot as Axel Keller *Scout Taylor-Compton as Wren Langdon *Dichen Lachman as Maiara Lucero *Max Carver as Kurt Wright *Charlie Carver as Kal Wright *Jamie Chung as Kira Chen *Chord Overstreet as Jace Wendell Deaths *Jace Wendell Trivia